


INFERNO

by aumicron



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumicron/pseuds/aumicron
Summary: ※秋x天使，不逆；※8K字完结，原作改写向，有点肉渣；试图让他们谈恋爱最后谈到床上去的结果
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki, 秋天使
Kudos: 17





	INFERNO

这日，早川秋躺在沙发上，揣摩着死亡何期而至。

若干月前，住在他右眼的恶魔通过一场噩梦，迫使他预见自己和搭档被玛琪马献祭的未来。随之而生的，是无法与人言明的一个个难眠之夜——直至他在现实，而非梦中，与他的新搭档结识为止。

一匹货真价实的恶魔。外表年龄介于青年和少年之间的女……不，男性，西装裹起的孱弱身板上，端着张相当秀丽的容颜，与他梦中所见一致，只是双臂尚且完好，那对白色的羽翼及顶上的光环也并非他臆想。

天使恶魔恹恹地啃下一口腐败的头颅，忽然把某种视线朝他投射过来。秋曾在梦中见过这人索水的样子，便在那一瞬间有了会晤。

他摸摸口袋，将手帕递出去。

那张秀丽面容变得稍许惊诧，振了振半边翅膀，挡下两颗冲他们而来的子弹。

真敢接近我啊，被我碰到会折寿哦——天使对他说了第一句话。

这不要紧——秋想了许久，最后说。

早川秋本该永远走在光明正大的、一眼看得到尽头的复仇道上，泽度茜死亡了，还有枪之恶魔，本该如此。而拜未来恶魔的玩兴所赐，他意识到某种肆意蹿改他人记忆与认知的邪恶存在，于是沉重不堪的生活之余，他自己主动又背起了一项确认自己背靠的公安是否值得继续信任的苦活儿。这种秘密行动与他素来的办事理念相悖，因此做得颇为辛苦。

只是，他想自己至少得是明明白白地死，为真实存在的事物而死。

而天使，他的新搭档（可能兼最后一任），也不该失去双臂，不该用口衔着剑，孤注一掷地冲向支配之恶魔，然后像虫豸一样被碾压在地。

“我今天已经不想工作了。”

他们一起出勤时，天使瘫倒在长椅上说，手里拿着第三支冰淇淋甜筒——秋掏的钱。

秋也不想。但他仍然警告了那人，派不上用场的恶魔会被公安处理。

天使用那双恶魔的眼睛悠悠地看着他，又幽幽地吐出一句，“与其工作，不如死掉。”

秋突然感到一阵恻隐，便不再说什么。

后来在暗巷里，天使唤他去看一个只剩上半身的恶魔猎人。秋上前瞥了一眼，人还活着，只求一个了断。

你动手吧。他蹙着眉说。

天使顽固地抱膝坐在那，口中振振有词：他，作为恶魔，觉得人类就该痛不欲生地死掉。

撒谎。秋心想。

这说来有点狡猾，他的预知梦是从自己找天使交待后事开始的，因此知晓：天使之恶魔厌恶杀人，哪怕是一个濒死的人。他害怕那些被他夺去性命的灵魂出现在梦中，与其继续夺取人类的性命，不如叫他死掉。

而秋在不长的一生里，已和各色各样的恶魔打过照面，见识过各色各样的恶劣，天使的消极怠工与那些相比，几乎能担得一句“可爱”。（他随即又为自己的标准过低而觉得有那么一点悲伤，一点点。）

他走过去，手起刀落结束了恶魔猎人的生命。这样的事他做过不少次，以为自己不再会有什么触动，可当他听得那个人死前发出破碎的感激字眼，心底依然燃起一团无声荒蛮的火。

他挥掉刀尖的血，转睛发现在地上缩成一团的天使歪着头窥视自己，像个等待惩罚的孩子一样小心翼翼，无处可逃。

秋并不惊诧于自己此时竟一点脾气都没有。假若他没有看过凄惨的未来，或许眼下仍会全力以赴对待工作，讨厌懈怠，也讨厌恶魔吧。但既然知道了，就该往相方的方向努力。

秋搜肠刮肚了一番才开口，“那个人说了‘谢谢’，因为你叫我来，他可以早些结束痛苦。”

天使沉默了一会，“不要说这么恶心的话。”

不知怎地，俩人间小心翼翼的变成了秋，他以一种尽可能温和的口吻告诉天使：“我不会在没有必要的情况下要你做违背意愿的事，但我们在工作中随时会死，你多少还是打起一点精神。”

“死？”天使抬眼看他，唇角微微翘起了，“死对我来说是正中下怀。”

“那不行，我已经受够有人死在我面前了。”秋不予受理，背靠墙点燃一支烟，“或许我们该先找个让你想活下去的理由。”

“你是想撩我吗？我可是男的啊！”天使拔高了声音，对他没有好气。很快，又恢复到那种死皮赖脸的状态中，“还是说，你愿意每天都给我买十只冰淇淋？”

秋对自己的储蓄做了笔快速计算，肯定答复他：“一百只都可以。”

天使瞪着眼睛瞅了他半晌，秋努力做出认真的样子。

“你可真是个混蛋，”天使嘀咕，“哪怕身为恶魔我也要说，你不正常。”

“要是我们队长在这的话，他会说这是好事。”秋说。

他们在街边躲雨的时候，天使的表情变得柔和了一些，不再是出于厌世的散漫，而是放松。他看了一会暴雨，又看向秋的眼睛（秋这时才发现它们粘在了恶魔身上）。

天使告诉秋，他想当乡下的老鼠，却被玛琪马带到了城里。

他冷不防提到那个女人的名字，这叫秋想起上午，玛琪马将天使引荐给他时，悄悄对他说的话：不用友好相处，只要利己而用即可。过一会，女人又轻笑着，状似不经意地，极为精明地补了一句，天使把自己诞生地村民都杀了。

秋有些不自然地把手伸进上衣内袋取烟，攥紧的拳头泄愤似地把烟盒捏扁。

玛琪马小姐是骗子。天使一定是在她的操纵下才夺取了那些人的寿命，获取了能为她所用的武器。

_不能相信玛琪马，不要相信玛琪马。_

他点起烟，狠狠来上一口，生怕没有东西堵住嘴，灾祸就会从那里冲出来，把一切都毁了。

他绝不能在此时此刻暴露自己知道什么，玛琪马的眼耳无处不在。

可见鬼地，这个愚蠢的念头如此强烈、如此迫切，连尼古丁都不好使，他烦躁地把那口白烟吐了出来。

“你不要……”不要相信她，不要相信玛琪马。

“不要什么？”天使懵懵懂懂地看着他。

秋嘴唇抽动了两下，感到额角在发汗，紧紧闭上了眼睛，“不要反抗玛琪马。”

不要白白送死，也不要试图救我。

他们在与炸弹恶魔及飓风恶魔的一役中幸存下来，关系迅速升温着，而超出秋所预计的事不止这一件。他的暗中调查在得到一个最终答案前，先得到了来自岸边队长的认可：一封共谋杀死玛琪马行动的秘密函件。

遗憾的是，那最终做了张废纸——事情不知怎地败露了。在明面上为保护电次的暗杀行动开始前，他突然被一道来自玛琪马的直接指令踢出了行动组，并且明文勒令他要在家“休整”。

眼下，秋躺在灰尘扑扑的沙发上，身上只有一条宽松棉裤，双掌分别摆在左胸和腹腔，发现他听不见自己的心脏是否还在跳动，闻到空气中若有似无的有火药味。屋子里很黑，黯淡的红光透过窗帘打在他半张脸上，已经是傍晚了吗？——他甚至懒得转动眼珠用余光去确认时间。

他撕扯开干涸的喉口，呼唤与他订下契约的未来恶魔，却没有得到任何回应。

或许已经不会再有什么未来；或许玛琪马的眼线就在窗外，只消他一坐起，尖头子弹就会射穿他的脑颅。

他陷入一种游离的状态中，身体沉得像惯了铅，意识却急着要解脱，要回到天上，去到那漫无边际的银河遨游。唯有固执的自我还在负隅顽抗，叫他不要逃，要努力，要向命运反抗，他勉勉强强地在越发空白的精神世界中细数起自己为数不多的、柔软又美好的念想……比如，他想着电次和帕瓦何时回家（或许不回家，只要他们平安的话）。想着自己死掉后，收到遗产的人们的心情；最后，他还想着一匹恶魔。

有人就在这时按响了门铃。

做梦的人被惊醒了。须臾之间，秋意识到他仍活着。

他从地上捡起衬衫穿上，又把散乱的头发重新扎好，来在玄关前，咽了口唾沫。

他推开门，见到恶魔在屋外等他。

天使还是老样子，好手好脚，完完整整，矮他一头。那人今天没有穿制服，而是套了一件宽大的米白色卫衣，翻起的兜帽遮住了顶上的光环，带破洞的细腿牛仔裤使他的纤瘦一览无遗，像个靓丽的、不羁的，随处可见的都市年轻人。

天使见到他，脸上先表现出短暂的动摇，随后逐渐变成悲怒交加，仿佛马上就要发火，却还得先大哭一场似的，最后不言不语地低下头，眉心紧紧皱起，同时发狠地咬自己下唇。

秋十分茫然不知所措，问起他来也是语无伦次，“你怎么在这？不去保护电次吗？圣诞老人出现了吗？需要我支援？”

瘦削青年仍是沉默，秋只好继续猜测，“难道说，你也被剔除出保护电次的队伍了？”

天使忽然伸手擦了擦眼睛，再抬头时看向他时气鼓鼓的，倒是恢复了神气。

“怎么可能去工作！作为你的搭档，可不能在你躲在这的时候还要卖命干活吧！”

“……啊！你是，特意来见我？”

“是，是的！我想见你，”天使飞快地、自暴自弃一般地说，“秋！我想见你！”

秋语塞了，感到脸上有点发烫。

天使往前走了一步，仿佛要依偎他，轻声呢喃，“秋，我好想要……‘那个’……”

秋迎合着抬起右臂将他往前一揽，推入自己怀中，“先-先进屋吧！”

哐。

公寓的门被甩上了。

门板上，原先的牌号处被谁用利器刮去，刮痕密布缭乱，新的内容镂刻在其上。若走近细看，那原来是个单词——“INFERNO”。

※

在东京警视厅内部，有处永远只有一张桌子和同一个女人的房间，那就是玛琪马小姐的办公室。

这地方又空又冷，就像玛琪马小姐的眼神一般。天使心想。

他杵在那，不远不近地直面着来自玛琪马的威压。在起初紧张了一小会儿后，习惯了萎靡的精神又开始飘散，直到玛琪马念到了他的搭档的姓名。

“早川秋突然出现了对公安不信任的举动。”玛琪马对他说。

天使垂在身后的翅膀不由自主地耸动了一下。

“要去除掉他吗？”他问。

他回过神时自己已经走到了玛琪马的面前，女人纤长的手指正托起他下颚端视自己，脸上还带着莫测的笑容。他的内心深处升起一股黑洞洞的恐惧，及强烈的服从欲望。

※

早川秋有理由怀疑，天使是玛琪马派来暗杀自己的——他马上就要成功了。

他们挤在沙发上，亲密无间得就像一对情侣。天使抱膝躲在卫衣里，长袖包覆到指尖，把自己藏得很好，让秋得以从身后将他整个环住。

这就是他想要的“那个”——在那次对战飓风恶魔时的意外牵手后，天使迷恋上了人的体温。

秋喜欢偷看天使在他怀中昏昏欲睡的样子。起初他们这样做时，青年还会作出一副“各取所需而已”的冷淡面孔，然而随着汲取到的安全感越来越多，他马上暴露出他渴求从秋那获得它的事实。

这对秋来说同样是珍贵的体验，鉴于他过往的职责所在，他从未能抛开顾虑去和什么人建立起这样亲密的关系，而这事绝妙之处在于，恶魔并非人类——纵使再怎么像情侣，人和恶魔又怎能成为情侣？更不肖说，天使之恶魔和人类有一道无法逾越的天然屏障。

更不肖说，他不该自以为能驯服一只恶魔，这一切又是玛琪马的阴谋也说不定。

秋在心里又对自己默念了一遍别太过沉沦。

“秋，这次我想多待一会，我们看电影吧。”天使说。

“好。”秋一口答应，想不起任何拒绝的理由。

秋翻身爬下沙发，双膝着地挪动到电视机矮柜旁拉开抽屉。他花了些心思揣摩恶魔的品味，最后从整理成册的碟片中找出了《垃圾街》、《天生杀人狂》、《持枪流浪汉》。

半小时后，天使吐了。

秋有些尴尬地为伏在沙发扶手上干呕个不停的恶魔轻轻拍背，带着一丝内疚地解释说，他以为“人类痛苦死去”是恶魔都喜欢的题材。

“别误会了！我，呕……”天使一脸狼狈地转过头，眼框因呕吐而泛红，“我才不是因为这点程度的画面就觉得恶心！”

秋没敢反驳他，拇指一动按下遥控器上的继续播放键。

天使没忍住发出一声惨叫。

一两分钟后，DVD机进入了高饱和度的蓝色待机界面，一道幽邃蓝光打在天使肃穆的脸上，为他增添了分外的魄力。

他质问他的搭档是否一直对自己隐瞒着他的反社会人格。

“才不是！这些是我刚进入公安时前辈推荐我的‘锻炼用’，都是些老片子了。”秋回答得一本正经。

“狡辩！狡辩！”天使把胸前的抱枕挤得变了形。

秋一时无话可说，过了几秒，忽然说：“你曾经说的‘喜欢人类痛苦地死去’果然是撒谎吧。”

“哈？我什么时候——”天使脱口而出，忽然想起自己似乎确实说过，便果断地一转攻势，东拉西扯起来，“哼，秋根本不了解我，也不在乎我，只把我当作是清剿恶魔的武器而已，看来我在你心里还不如你的猫咪和小狗。”

他应该是在说电次和帕瓦？秋耸了耸肩，说：“你把那两个家伙和我想得也太好了。”

他和某位头上长角的屑女魔人同居有段时日，这点程度的耍赖根本不痛不痒，甚至在某种程度上能当做调情。这就轻哼了一声，摸了摸天使的脑袋作为安抚，又从光碟包里抽出两张新碟，“是我不好，我们看点不一样的东西吧。你喜欢小熊吗？”

《帕丁顿熊》是有一二两部的英国合家欢童话喜剧，已经看过一遍的秋在接下来三小时中没怎么大笑，天使笑起来也就轻轻抖一下肩，发出微小的噗嗤声。大体上，他们只是安静地依偎在一起，只是聚精会神。

“怎么样？”片子放完了，秋问。  
“普普通通吧。”天使相当严格。

等秋去换碟时，天使挑三拣四了半天，他耐心地随之循循善诱了半天，最终确信天使只是想把《帕丁顿熊2》再看一遍。

看这一遍的时候，秋的注意力大多时候都放在裹着毯子靠在自己臂弯中、目不转睛地盯着荧幕的天使身上。

恶魔或许都是骗子，而天使是个连说谎都很敷衍的骗子。秋心想。

随着一曲Rain on the Roof第二次谢幕，天使突然表示，他想活得久一点了。

至少要活到明天早上，他要和帕丁顿一样吃烘热的切边面包涂上橘子果酱作为早餐，或许再配一小碗拌苦菊、几颗小番茄和布拉塔奶酪，少不了手磨咖啡。

秋一边惊叹于电影的可怕力量，竟让一个只爱吃同类脑浆和冰淇淋的恶魔想要尝试人类的平民食物，一边苦恼地说：“我做不了，家里除了面包什么都没有，果酱早就被电次吃光了。”

而天使，正怔怔地看着前方，似乎把目光聚焦在某个只有他能看到的愿景里。他漫不经心地听秋说完，接着说：“也不用事事都让你来做，我没有那么娇惯。你大可以安心地睡到天亮之后，果酱三明治我会设法摆到桌上。而你嘛，你要刷牙洗脸，收拾干净自己，来到桌边和等我一起共进早餐，然后负责吃掉我的那份苦菊、把碟子洗干净。然后，然后我们一起离开这个房间，你会给我买冰淇淋，还是老口味。”

秋惊觉这一字一句都该死地有吸引力。

他不由地在心中祈祷起来，这千万不要是玛琪马的阴谋，千万不要是玛琪马指使天使来蛊惑他的话术。

“如果明天能来临的话。”天使兀自讷讷了一句。

转瞬又说自己累了，想最后再看一部俗俗的，色色的，无聊的片子，要和恶魔有关的。

秋取出《詹妮弗的肉体》。

平凡内向的女高中生妮迪，她最好的朋友詹妮弗是位美艳不可方物的辣妹，因其放荡形骸的作风而被卷入一场邪教献祭，最终因失贞而献祭失败，反而被恶魔附体，归来成了以捕食男性为生的半人半魔，吃了不少同学。

詹尼佛亲吻了妮迪的嘴唇，对她坦白了一切，妮迪反感地赶走了她。

这时影片已经播过大半，很快妮迪就通过图书馆找到了关于恶魔的文献——“能杀死恶魔的，唯有刺入恶魔心口的尖刀。”

秋打了一个哈欠，瞄见一旁的天使眼睛一眨也不眨，看得十分专注。

直到妮迪的男友也成了詹妮弗爪下亡魂，妮迪终究杀死了她。她本是杀不死的，但是殊死一搏中她扯断了詹尼佛脖子上象征两人感情的项链，结果是恶魔放弃了抵抗，妮迪马上把美工刀用力插入恶魔的胸口。杀死恶魔的既是刺入心脏的利刃，更是那令人心碎的爱情。

影片结束了。

天使在哭。

俩人被凝固在沙发上，谁也不说话。秋抱着无声落泪的恶魔，决心什么也不问。过了一会，又觉得是时候停止自欺欺人了，他想知道答案。

“是玛琪马指使你来的，对不对？”

“别说了。”

“天使，天使……听着！玛琪马操控了我们的脑子！和我契约的未来恶魔死了，因为他想见证玛琪马死亡，觉得那会比见证作为普通人的我更有趣，所以他故意让我预见了原本的未来，在那里——”

“我说‘别说了’！秋！不要再说这些……胡编乱造的梦话了！”

“好，好啊……”秋苦涩地收了声。

沉默继续发酵，直至显像管屏幕自动息屏，一片黑暗中，秋突然亲吻了他，两人柔软的嘴唇毫无隔阂地贴到了一起。

“你！”天使惊诧的话语被秋用唇尖堵了回去。秋讷讷地自白起来：“杀死我吧，天使！我因预见未来而失去了未来。我是没有未来的人，这已经注定。但是，我请求你，让我在死前得到我仍想渴求的东西。”

他把手伸进天使的卫衣下摆，指尖轻轻划过一根根肋骨，向上探索。

“你……你真的愿意让我杀死？”天使懵懵懂懂。

“啊啊……”

“我，我会努力的！你上吧！”天使擦着眼睛说。秋顿时有些哭笑不得，他闷闷地把青年的衣服下摆往上卷，然后低头舔舐那光裸的肌肤，迫使那人发出低吟，“啊，好痒……”

秋把他的裤子褪下，天使不但身体又瘦又矮，连性器也像孩童一样，让秋想起拉斐尔的油画，那些胖嘟嘟的小天使，他在画面一闪而过时笑出了声，反正眼下的场面也不能更尴尬了。而天使，还在抽抽搭搭，听到他的笑声，忍不住朝他肩头踢了一脚，但用劲不大。

秋俯下身，将天使笼在自己怀中，觉得触感很好，像抚摸上好的丝缎，或是那什么叫天鹅绒的玩意。

恶魔的小穴比想象中来得湿热，吮得很紧。

太紧了，他安抚着天使的后脑，等着他放松，一边缓慢地供动着，把不曾被开垦的隐秘一点点肏开，后面进行起来得就更好了。天使之恶魔在他身下难耐地扭动，发出细细的呻吟。秋很高兴能与他变成这样，这事过去他不曾想过，也不敢想。

哪怕那是如此简单，一个小家，电影和美食，爱和被爱。

他左手与天使十指相扣，发出低低的喘息。空着的右手一点点伸进枕头下，手里霎时多了一件冰冷的武器。

达到高潮的那一刻，恶魔头顶的光环发出强光，与此同时，一柄短剑以一种快得令人措手不及的速度被恶魔取出，直刺向早川秋的心脏！

而子弹更快。

※

“不，不！不要说‘除掉’秋君。我不需要你去做那么无脑的事。”玛琪马小姐矢口否认，“虽说秋君只是一个余命不多的凡人，但也是我非常珍贵的下属，也是挺不错的搭档，不是吗？只有三流恶魔会竭泽而渔，事事都先想着滥用能力。

对，继续‘接近他’就足够了。虽说只靠猫咪和小狗已经足以留住他了，但还需要一个能束缚他手脚的纽带，别看早川君那样，他其实是个特别容易被绊住的人。就用你这幅楚楚可怜的模样和对他滋生的关切，你是天使嘛。

看看你，已经失去了双手，如果没有秋，很快就会被管理恶魔的部门处理掉的。他也不想你就这样死掉吧。”

“碍事的不是这个。玛琪马小姐知道吗？恶魔没有真正意义上的死亡，会无数次在地狱复活，然后在拉响的电锯引擎声中回到人间。所以我是可以消耗的，但是秋他……死了就只是一具尸体。”

“秋君的处境是很不妙，但是我不会放弃你们，从一开始我就看好你们的组合。如果明天秋君来向你倾诉烦恼，你就把他带到海边见我，我会想办法让你们在一起的——好了，回医院去吧，他永远是你的。”

“他不是……秋就是秋。”

没有双臂的天使恶魔退出了只有一张桌子和同一个女人的房间，支配之恶魔体贴地代他开门关门，待他离开很久远后，又悄悄自言自语起来。

“‘恶魔没有真正意义上的死亡’吗……呵呵呵……好像弄成了一件浪漫的事呢。”

※

他在海滨小道上行走，如影随形的，是疲惫感和缺失双臂的搭档。

天使恹恹地向他索水，他就从身上取出水袋，举止自然地递至对方唇前。那人低下头颅，仿佛要依偎他。随后，天使走到了前面，说着些话，不时瞥来严肃得让他后背紧绷的一眼。

在道路的尽头他们遇见玛琪马，再之后会发生的事，他还记得一些要点，譬如贯穿身体的锁链和子弹。还有一些存在着泪水和屈辱的细节，他已经无法承受去记得那些。

以枪之恶魔降临为终幕，秋从噩梦中回到现实。

他醒来，屋子里依然很黑，天没有亮。红光通过窗帘把房间染成酒红色，空气中有若有似无的火药味，天使已经死去。

天使恶魔死在他的沙发上，血还没有流干。

他两眼发黑，头痛欲裂，撞撞跌跌地闯进浴室打开灯，镜子中看不到自己的面容——黑洞洞的枪口对着他，腹腔和心口有两道被电锯贯穿留下的洞。

过了一会，他听到室外传来电锯的引擎声，再出去时，恶魔的尸体消失了。

他被独自留在空空荡荡的公寓里，像一个傻瓜。

某一刻，他突然发出了一声长足的、听着就教人疲惫的叹息，倒回到沙发上。

※

第10581日，早川秋躺在沙发上，正揣摩着死亡何期而至。

有人在这时按响了门铃。

— FIN —

**Author's Note:**

> 这是自欺欺人的枪魔人在地狱等待天使的故事。
> 
> 前半部分的回忆实则是被电锯杀死后堕入地狱中的秋的幻想，在和枪之恶魔合为一体后，经过漫长的内部斗争和融合，最后主导着这具恶魔身体的是秋的灵魂。然而秋在精神上排斥成为恶魔姿态，便选择了自我封印，不但为自己塑造了公寓这个幻境，还躲在其中幻想着自己可以重来、可以死亡。
> 
> 而插叙中玛琪马和天使的对话发生在原作73-74话之间的某个时间点。
> 
> 最初想写一个“天使在数次往生轮回之后终于找到了杀死附在秋身上的枪恶魔的方法，他与电次帕瓦分别在地狱和人间里应外合，最终和秋一起回到人间”的大团圆结尾，其中某样关键道具来自我很喜欢的一部青漫《异兽魔都》。写着写着觉得故事停在这里就好。
> 
> 最后说一个很无所谓的补丁：因为恶魔喜欢看电影，所以电锯人世界的电影业在神秘力量的影响下超前了二十年，在1997年就能看到相当于我们世界二十一世纪后才会诞生的片子（真是有够无所谓的）。
> 
> 本文献予我超喜欢的亲友N，和读到这里的你！
> 
> 鲈鱼  
> 20-08-18


End file.
